Controlled Defense
by 0Verdigris0
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda share their first moments in Galinda's private suite, and tempers flare. Shiz, obviously. Both book and musical, but mainly musical-verse.


**All credit goes to the creators of Wicked!**

**This is the worst oneshot I've written so far. But, possibly I'm overanalyzing it. So I'm posting it. Be nice :)**

**Reviews are loved!**

* * *

"_To your rooms, young ladies!"_

"_Elphaba, please, I'll be alright!"_

"_Nessa no, I promised Father!"_

"_To your dormitories!"_

"_Let her go!!"_

x

Elphaba flinched as she remembered what had happened not even an hour ago. A feeling, that was the best way to describe it, for it was indescribable, had come over the emerald girl. She had held out her hand, wanting to be in control of the chair so Nessa wouldn't have to room with Madame Morrible, who looked somewhat fish-like.

Suddenly, the wheels had started smoking, and the chair on wheels had started rolling towards her. Afraid that it would hit her, Elphaba had held her hands out, only to find that the chair turned and rolled gently to a stop, the handle of Nessa's wheelchair gently pushed into her hands.

It had happened again, even though Elphaba had promised time and time again to her sister that it wouldn't. She had been scolded, of course, by Nessa, and when Madame Morrible, had chosen for her to room with Galinda, possibly the most opposite of Elphaba, she hadn't had enough energy to persuade the woman to change rooms.

Now, as she angrily stormed to her room, room twenty-two on the second floor, Elphaba knew what a great mistake that had been. Plus, now that she had been (forcibly) admitted into sorcery instead of the blonde nuisance, Elphaba knew that their terms were anything but friendly. Hopefully they could dwell in silence for a good length of both of their stay at Shiz.

Reaching their room, Elphaba pushed the key she had been given into the keyhole, turned it, opened the door and walked in, slamming it behind her.

"DON'T SLAM THE DOOR!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes slightly, and said nothing. Well, there went the no-contact hope.

Walking into the bedroom, the largest room in the private suit and therefore impossible to miss, she was instantly struck with the color pink. The bed closest to the window had frilly pink blankets and pillows, with a small mountain of suitcases next to it and the closet. On the other side there was a plain cot, no doubt dragged into the private suite for Elphaba. There was also an extra closet, no doubt influenced by Miss Upland who, by the looks of her suitcase, needed even more closet space.

Within ten minutes Elphaba's few belongings were hanging limply in the closet and placed carefully in the nightstand beside her bed. Getting down on her knees, Elphaba looked underneath the bed to see if her suitcase would fit underneath. It would be a close fit, but possible. Pushing it gently under the bed, the girl got back to her feet, brushing off her dress absentmindedly.

After a few moments of thought, Elphaba decided to find out where Galinda _was_. After hearing her shriek to not slam the door, and seeing the barely unpacked (but still unpacked) suitcases, bags, and hatboxes, she knew that the blonde had to be somewhere. And if she knew where Miss Upland was, then it would be easier to avoid her.

It really did make sense.

Galinda was in the living quarters, her back to the bedroom door, but a handheld mirror in her hand as she applied some sort of powder to her face. How a bunch of dust could enhance a person's appearance was beyond Elphaba.

Elphaba turned to go back into the bedroom, but as soon as her back was to the blonde and they were facing opposite directions, there was a sharp click as Galinda snapped her mirror shut.

"Well, Miss Elphaba, I can only assume you and I share the same feeling of unadulterated resentment towards our Madame Morrible."

Elphaba didn't turn around, keeping her back to Galinda. She made a face, before speaking, keeping her voice civil. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." She turned slowly, fluidly, while still managing to mock Galinda through it. "But I should be thanking you for providing me with a room to stay in."

Galinda turned sharply, not getting up from the stool-like chair she was on. "Yes, indeed you should."

Elphaba was silent, as was Galinda, and they stared each other down with silent threats and promises.

Galinda was the first to break the silence. "You could have, at the very least, moved in with Madame Morrible and that sister of yours."

Elphaba instantly took a step forward, ready to leap to Nessa's defense. "What. Did. You. Just. Say."

Galinda blinked, her long eyelashes making her look somewhat distinguished. "I don't believe I said anything offenceful, Miss Elphaba, no need to grow bitchy about it."

Elphaba grew silent, pure fury shining through her eyes. She was being set up to put on another show like earlier, with the wheelchair. No doubt those girls, Phfanee, Shen Shen, Milla, were somewhere here, hiding, laughing at her. "What did-."

No. Bad. Not worth it.

Elphaba turned, moving towards the door, unaware of the smug smirk set on Galinda's face, although she did suspect it was there. Reaching the door, she opened it, stepped outside, and slammed it as hard as she could, and headed towards the library to cool off before she exploded on Galinda.

It would be an interesting first year at Shiz, of that, Elphaba was certain.


End file.
